Dai Shi
Over 10,000 years ago, there was a great evil named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet, and humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their Animal Spirits, and after great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi. The Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in Kung Fu and to serve as protectors, if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. Master Mao had originally chosen Jarrod, Theo & Lily to be the three guardians of the chest holding Dai Shi. But, when Jarrod showed himself to be uncaring to others and selfish, he was expelled, and Casey was given his place. However, when the enraged Jarrod attack Master Mao with his Black Lion Animal Spirit, the chest was opened and Dai Shi was released. First Dai Shi destroyed Master Mao and then escaped. As Jarrod was making his way through the forest, Dai Shi caught up with him and possessed him. With Dai Shi taking over Jarrod, he was able to return to his palace and begin rebuilding his Rinshi armies. Dai Shi can use Jarrod's Lion Beast to give himself Black & Gold Lion, as well as summon the beast to attack. Along with the assistance of Camille, Dai Shi plans to conquer the Earth and destroy the human race. As much as Camille has done to try and please Dai Shi, the dark master continue to be less than impressed. He sees everyone of his warriors as just a tool he can use to succeed in his mission. After the Five Fingers of Poison failed him, Dai Shi sought to revive the Dark Sky Overlord, Carnisoar. After doing so, Carnisoar explained that until Dai Shi shed the humanity still within him from Jarrod's good deeds, he would never realize his true evil potential. Carnisoar took Jarrod back into his past, and changed the good deeds he had done, to the wrongful and evil decisions, thus filling him with more hate and evil. Once they returned to the present, Carnisoar took on the task of training Dai Shi. Camille however saw Carnisoar's methods as being cruel and ruthless. So in hopes to save her love, Camille revived the Sea Overlord, Jellica. Jellica has now taken the job of Dai Shi's master, and will continue to train him until he reaches his highest potential of evil. However, Jarrod/Dai Shi has finally started to show some compassion for Camille. When Jellica was going to strike Camille for disobeying an order, it was Dai Shi that came to Camille's rescue. After Grizzaka took over control of the evil forces, Dai Shi was reduced to just another warrior. But Dai Shi wanted the power of Zocato, and tried hard to master it. But after trying hard to get the power, and failing, Master Mao appeared to Dai Shi and tried to get Jarrod to break free of Dai Shi's influence. He said that Jarrod & the Black Lion share a strong nexus that can't be broke. However, instead of helping Jarrod, the mentioning of the nexus led Dai Shi on his tasks of finding the Rhino Nexus, so that he could gain that power, and regain command of his army. With the help of Camille, Dai Shi was able to get the Control Dagger and enter the Rhino Nexus. But when he tried to unlock the Rhino Power, the Nexus rejected his dark powers. Even though Dai Shi failed in gaining power from the Rhino Nexus, he was granted the full power of Zocato when the Nexus rejected his evil. With this power Dai Shi was to reassume command of the temple. After Carnisoar & Grizzaka were both destroyed, that only left Jellica. She thought by bringing back the three Phantom Beast Generals, they would be loyal to her and destroy Dai Shi. However, the Generals destroyed Jellica and swore allegiance to Dai Shi instead. They vowed to fight for him and asked him to become their Phantom Beast King. After Whiger proved himself, by stealing the Tiger Spirit from Casey, Dai Shi was ready to become the Phantom Beast King. Dai Shi bonded his spirit with that of the Phantom Beast Generals, and they bonding their spirits with Dai Shi. Together, with the the power of Rinzin, the Generals were able to morph Dai Shi into his new Phantom Beast King form. But Dai Shi was not finished yet. He ordered the Generals to use their power to make Camille a Phantom Beast General too. As the Phantom Beast King, Dai Shi has even more power, and is all the more dangerous. However, after some time, the real true Jarrod finally started to try and break free of Dai Shi's control. It was really Jarrod that was always showing care & affection for Camille. So when Scorch & Snapper ordered the three remaining Phantom Beast Warriors to destroy Camille, it was the real Jarrod that came to her rescue. Jarrod used the Phantom Beast King power to destroy two of the three warriors, and save Camille. However, as hard as Jarrod tries, Dai Shi still remains too strong. The Dai Shi pushed Jarrod back and thus allowing the evil spirit to regain control of the human body. Casey, having seen Jarrod save Camille and showing his desire to be free of Dai Shi, went to the temple and battled Dai Shi. The two fighters battle hard against one another. But in the end, the Red Ranger was successful in beating Dai Shi. But Casey refused to destroy Jarrod, instead saying that if Dai Shi was really in control, then he'll destroy Casey. When Casey turned his back to wait, Dai Shi started to attack, but Jarrod stopped. Jarrod was finally able to cast the spirit of Dai Shi out of his body, thanks to the kindness and friendship Casey had shown him. When Dai Shi started attacked Jarrod, Camille came to help Jarrod, only to end up being attacked too. Casey saved them both with the power of his Tiger Spirit, allowing them to escape. Dai Shi ordered Scorch & Snapper to destroy them. When Scorch barely managed to return, Dai Shi explained that he only need a bit more fear in order to return to his true form. He sent the Rinshi & Scorch to Ocean Bluff to gather that fear. When Scorch was destroyed by the Rangers, Dai Shi used his powers to open the door to the Spirit World and release his Beast Army. The Rangers, Spirit Rangers and all the Masters battled together and were successful in destroying the army. But Dai Shi then took the Animal Spirits away from the Masters, allowing him to return to his true giant Dragon Form. The Red, Blue and Yellow Ranger tried to fight Dai Shi, but they weren't strong enough alone. Camille came to their rescue before Dai Shi could destroy them. Then Jarrod returned, morphed into his Lion Warrior form, jumped inside of Dai Shi and began attacking him. This weakened the dark beast long enough for Casey, Lily & Theo to unleash their greatest attack, thus destroying Dai Shi for good. Jarrod was able to survive the battle, and with no longer needing to fear Dai Shi, joined the Pai Zhuq school once again as a beginner.